


The Dragon and the Bear

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Blowjobs of the sloppy variety, Deflowering, F/M, First Time, Friendly reminder that Chie has a great butt, Innocent Teddie, NSFW, Smut, Spanking, trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: Trade for Ghostnerdy over on Tumblr.Teddie walks home with Chie, and ends up coming home with her.Thankfully for Chie, with no parents around, Teddie doesn't need much permission.UNFORTUNATELY for her, Teddie has her butt on the mind.And fortunately for both of them, she's kinda in the mood for letting him appreciate it. And more.





	The Dragon and the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> A fic trade for Ghostnerdy on Tumblr. Swell guy and artist, so go check him out.  
> http://ghostnerdynsfw.tumblr.com/  
> He wanted me to do a fic based on something he drew, linked below, and given how for some strange reason, I haven't written her yet, I couldn't say no. It was only a scene he gave me to work with, but for Chie, I went a bit out of the way to make it extra smutty.  
> The original pic he asked me to write about is this:  
> http://ghostnerdynsfw.tumblr.com/post/159957558015/ghostnerdynsfw-it-is-now-finished-although-i

Chie Satonaka had a nice, big ass. It was an ass she learned to be proud of, as she had heard many times that guys loved girls with big butts. So when she saw all the meat she ate went to her behind 9/10 times, she wasn’t one to complain.

She hadn’t heard much rumors, but apparently, her ass was one of the highest ranked butts at Yasogami. The few others were Yukiko and Rise, neither surprising her at all, given how Rise was a pop star and Yukiko was easily one of the more popular girls before Rise had arrived, and still was rather popular at that. However, Yukiko herself conceded that Chie had a nice butt, which had caught her off guard at first, but eventually fed into a boost in confidence.

Things went well, at least for a while, but then while talking to Yukiko in Junes one day, Teddie unfortunately overheard them. And of course, on that day, they had been talking about their butts.

Things had only gotten worse when he butted in the conversation. He had asked what they were talking about, though both girls had known him well enough that Teddie, while innocent in some ways, knew _exactly_ what they were discussing.

Chie sighed. “What is it you want, Teddie?” She asked, a tired look in her eye.

“Weeeeeell,” Teddie started, dragging his voice and prolonging the inevitable. “I heard you two talking about your booties, and-“

“Teddie, that is none of your concern, okay?” Yukiko cut him off. “Shouldn’t Yosuke have taught you some manners?”

“That’d imply he had manners in the first place,” Chie added, getting a chuckle out of the three there. “Seriously though Ted,” Chie said when they regained their composure, “don’t talk to a girl about that kinda stuff unless they WANT to. You just come off as a perv, you know?”

“Oh, okay… see you later Yuki-chan! Chie-chan!”

As Teddie walked off, Chie and Yukiko decided to change the subject, in case anyone else came by.

As they left Junes to go home, go figure, Teddie had found them _again_. He only wanted to tag along, so they figured it wouldn’t be too bad to let him come along. But of course, Teddie being Teddie, struck again when Yukiko had left.

“Hey Chie-chan, I was wondering…”

“Hm? What’s up Teddie?”

“I was wondering… could I come home with you?”

Chie stopped as Teddie explained how he was having issues at Yosuke’s place. She supposed she couldn’t really blame them, as Teddie was more or less someone who worked in exchange for living there, but she figured Yosuke might have had something to do with it. She’d talk to him to find out what’s going on later.

“Okay, fine, but just this once, okay?” she swore under her breath, just thankful that her parents had happened to be out that week.

Once they had arrived at her house, Teddie happily lept onto the couch, smiling from cheek to cheek. Chie couldn’t help but admit to herself, when he wasn’t a hopeless pervert, he was kinda cute. Going up to her room, she started to change, her skirt coming off first as it hit the floor, her jacket and uniform top seconds after. Then she heard Teddie calling for her. Rolling her eyes, Chie grabbed her jacket and put it on, thankful she hadn’t taken off her shorts yet.

Going down, Teddie made it clear he was just hungry. Putting some food in the microwave for the two, she hadn’t noticed as Teddie followed her back up.

“AH! TEDDIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT!” she yelled.

And instantly, she regretted it, as Teddie started to cry on the spot.

Sighing, she apologized instantly. How Yosuke put up with him in his house up until now, she wouldn’t know.

As Teddie sniffed, he asked something showing the Teddie she knew and tolerated many a time.

“C-can I see your butt, Chie-chan?”

It took all of her inner strength to not deck him in the face there.

“YOU MEAN YOU ONLY CAME HOME WITH ME TO SEE MY BUTT?”

“N-Now Chie-chan, I know it sounds bad when you put it like that, but really, I didn’t mean to upset you!”

“Too late! Let me guess, you would’ve done the same with Yukiko too if I hadn’t said yes, huh?”

“N-no, I asked you because I thought you’d have the nicest booty!”

Something in Teddie’s confession admittedly made her less angry. Softening her features from a glare to a pout, she turned her back to him.

“You’re damn right I have the nicest ass,” she said under her breath. If there was one thing she’d pride herself on appearance-wise, it’s be her lower body, both her ass and her legs.

After a moment of silence, she realized Teddie had been unnaturally silent for a while now. Turning her head, she could see why.

She had given Teddie a nice view of her toned butt under her shorts, and had no skirt to keep him from staring at it. She blushed, but realized that really, there wasn’t much harm coming from Teddie just staring at her ass.

She then realized that this might have been her first time with a guy in her room in general. And she was feeling rather needy lately… maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad time to take this opportunity…

“Hey, Teddie… do you wanna feel it?” she asked. A part of her, the more logical part of her, would have screamed no. But she hadn’t had any male, physical interaction, for a while now. Toys only did so much in moving the itch away. With her parents out of the house and Teddie _in_ , maybe she could finally feel a bit better about her lonely sex life.

“C’mon… get over here, you idiot…” she baited him.

Teddie obeyed, coming closer and slowly raising his hands to feel her bottom. As his hands lay on her, she felt a shiver down her spine. Finally, after years of being single, Teddie would he her first.

She moved away a bit, his hands leaving her soft butt. Getting on her knees and leaning on her bed, she slid her shorts down.

There weren’t any panties underneath. Her butt was bare, and her pussy right underneath was all there for the Junes mascot to see.

“Wow…” Teddie stared some more. He already liked her ass, but seeing it bare was a whole new thing for him to appreciate even more. He placed his hands on her ass again. Chie was letting him do whatever he wanted to, apparently. Her butt was so big, so beautiful and round… the things he could do with it were endless.

So of course, without thinking, the first thing he did was slap it.

She winced and yelped, and instantly, Teddie worried he had royally screwed up his golden opportunity to finally score… even if he still wasn’t exactly sure what it meant.

To his shock, she didn’t turn around quickly and punch his beautiful face in. What he did see, was a face of slight pain, but even bigger longing.

“Do it again,” she said. He didn’t know why or if she liked it, but he wasn’t going to deny Chie what she said. His hand flattened again, he slapped it against her firm buttcheek.

“Did you like that, Chie-chan?” he asked, hoping he wasn’t in trouble.

“What do you think, you bozo?” she said. “Do it again!”

So he did it again. She asked him to do it again. And again. Rinse and repeat. The two had fallen into the habit of spanking her big, beautiful ass, with each slap sending ripples across it. Evidently, Chie enjoyed being spanked the way Teddie was doing it, and while he didn’t notice it, Chie took note that a bulge was growing in his pants. With each slap, her pussy grew wetter, and his dick harder, until eventually, it threatened to burst through his pants. But he didn’t notice, didn’t know, all he was concerned with was slapping the spunky dragon’s sexy ass.

Finally telling him to stop, Teddie held back another slap to his disappointment. What instantly lifted his mood up was Chie turning around and kissing him, and in that moment, Teddie felt like he finally did score.

As Chie kissed the pretty boy, she finished removing her shorts, leaving her fully bottomless, and started to unzip her jacket. As it unzipped, she felt her breasts able to breath again, as she had only put it on mid-change before Teddie called her down earlier. Finally, the jacket unzipped, she pulled it off, leaving her fully naked.

Teddie was too preoccupied with her lips too, so Chie decided to help him out of his clothes, too. Messily, she undid his belt and pants as he kissed her. He was better than she expected, too. It almost made her blush and feel incompetent in comparison. In moments, his pants fell on the floor and she slid his underwear down, letting his cock spring out.

To her pleasant surprise, he was fairly well endowed. It wasn’t too big, too thick, but it would be fairly good and filling all the same.

“Teddie, can you get and sit on the bed?” She asked, pulling away from their kiss. “Take off your shirt, too, I want to do something for you.”

Once again, Teddie blindly, trustfully did as she told him. She had to admit, it was a lot easier on her too, though she would admit she didn’t know much more on what to do than him. She joined him, though she was laying down herself.

“Feel free to spank me some more, okay?” she said, smiling in the best she could come close to “sexy.” She then made her way to his own cock, and Chie admired it now that it was in her face. She wasn’t a big fan of the smell, but something about it was attractive either way. Teasingly licking it, Teddie moaned as Chie gave her first try at oral sex on someone. Slow licks and quick pecks eventually left her strategy as she took it in her mouth and gave him a full-on blowjob, and cupping his balls in her hand. His moans and groans implied he enjoyed it as much as she did, and she was satisfied, even more so with Teddie’s repeated slaps to her ass.

One sloppy blowjob later, Teddie was panting. Chie new he was about to cum, though he didn’t seem to know. She stopped bobbing her head on his dick and rose up to her knees. She hoped she had given him a decent blowjob, but her more important priority was the climax. She moved to his front, and positioned herself squarely on top of him, his erection brushing against her wet pussy. Chie took deep breaths. _Remember, this is normal the first time,_ she told herself, expecting the inpending pain of her hymen breaking. Calm and collected, but with her vagina aflame and expectant, she lowered herself on the bear-turned-man’s length.

As expected, it hurt a bit going down, but pleasantly, it hurt much less than she expected. She noted Teddie’s head was tilted back, his mouth open and moans escaping from it as she slid down on him. Grabbing his head, Chie pulled it back up and kissed him once again as she finished going down on him, his balls soon pressing against her butt again.

“D-did you know, Ted?” she said, panting. “A girl’s first time is supposed to hurt. But you were perfect, I barely felt a thing!”

“Ch-Chie-chan, it feels amazing!” he moaned, before falling on his back on the bed.

Chie giggled and started to move slightly. Her body trying to find the right rhythm, she tried to pose sexily, making sure he got to see all of it, her right arm behind her head and the other propping her up against his leg.

“So how does it look, then?” she asked. Teddie got a view of her nude upper half, and he appreciated it just as much as her lower half, her tits not too large like in Yosuke’s porn magazines, but still pleasant and cute to watch as they bounce with her.

“So… good…” he whimpers out. He can barely focus on what he’s seeing, his body too busy trying to thrust more into Chie, matching her own movements.  
The two eventually settled into the same pattern of thrusts and hip movements, and Chie herself started to pant deeply. Now, she had both hands on Teddie’s chest, holding herself up barely as he made love to her.

“Teddie… my ass…” she whimpered. Understanding, he placed his hands on her butt cheeks, and started to slap them once again.

“Oh! Do it more! More Teddie!”

And he did do it, anything to make Chie feel as good as he did. But he felt pressure building up down there, where the two were joined.

“Chie-chan, it’s feeling funny down there!” he yelled. “I feel funny down there, Chie-chan!”

While she was enjoying it, Chie knew what Teddie was trying to imply. And as good as what she was feeling now was, as close as she was to hitting her boiling point, she knew getting impregnated wasn’t an option.

“Okay Teddie,” she said, catching her breath as she slowed down. “I know it’s going to suck, but I need you to do me something, and pull out.”

“D-Do I have to?” he asked, clearly in dismay of it despite complaining about how strange it felt nearing orgasm.

“We can work around that next time, Ted,” she assured him. And definitely, she’d have to get condoms for the bear if there was a next time. “Just pull out, and I promise I’ll help the funny feeling go away.”

He pulled out as instructed, and instantly, Chie felt a twinge of regret. Such a shame that it had to end like this. She got off him, and back onto her knees as he lay on her bed. Wrapping her hands around his dick, she gently jerked off the sensitive bear.

“Feeling better?” she asked. He nodded, and responded, “that feeling you had was when you feel good enough, you… let something out,” she explained, feeling a bit awkward of having to explain the basics of sex to her current partner mid-coitus. “And if you let that out when you’re with a girl, they might… get pregnant.”

“S-so Chie-chan doesn’t want to get pregnant?” he asked. She nodded in response.

“I’m a bit young to get pregnant, even though I can,” she told him. She fastened the pace of her handjob, and took one hand off to masturbate as well. “They make ways so that doesn’t get out all the time, and so girls don’t get pregnant all the time, so we can try that next time, okay?” Teddie nodded again, and Chie smiled. “But since sex doesn’t usually end until one or both of us let it out, I’m going to use my hand so it doesn’t get inside of me. Okay?”

Teddie smiled and gave an “okay,” feeling like she had the go ahead to make him cum good. Definitely was a shame to have to end it like this, but next time would be much different.

Soon, Teddie came, his sperm rocketing out. It nearly landed on Chie, but thankfully, it mostly landed on his own stomach. Chie smiled, and let go of his cock, and joined him on the bed. The nude girl got next to him and proceeded to finish herself off with her own hands, one fondling her breast and the other rubbing and fingering her pussy. Watching Teddie, who had fallen asleep at this point, breath and rest next to her, actually surprisingly helped and made cumming a little easier. He really was cute when he wasn’t annoying. Feeling her orgasm wash over her, she sighed in relief. What a night.

She then remembered, before Teddie had stepped in, that she had left some food in the microwave for them. She’d likely have to heat it up again, after how long the two were distracted by each other. Regardless, she didn’t mind. If anything, she now had a new relationship with him, one that, while a few would consider disgusting or depraved, would at least help her in times of need.

And Yukiko would probably be down to join her and make it a threesome. Certainly, Teddie wouldn’t object to being with her, either.

From the looks of it, her sex life was about to get a whole lot busier.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your reminder that Chie has dat ass.


End file.
